My Flame
by starighter
Summary: You'll see
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters blah blah blah. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, to shy to try before now. Also, I'm really bored. I think I'll do short fics and work my way up.**

My flame  
  
Who would of thought that he would find love? Richard B. Riddick, the most wanted man in the universe.  
  
Its been almost six years since he crashed-landed onto that planet. That damn planet that took the life of everyone except a criminal, a holy man, and a girl. He thought it was just fate screwing him over again. That wasn't the case. It was a blessing in disguise. He'll never forget their first meeting on that ship. From the moment their eyes met he was hypnotized. There was an immediate attraction, like a moth to a flame. That's what it reminded him of. So dangerous to touch but soothing to look at. A gentle touch from his love was enough to burn him from the inside out and leave him so erect it made dizzy. Riddick knew that it was wrong to take his love then. It just couldn't be. If it was one thing a outlaw had is was time. He new he'd come back.  
  
When he did ,he felt guilty for leaving. Crematoria was not fit for one so gentle. That place was dark and filthy and housed some of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy. Once again, his love put on that tough face acting as if nothing could go wrong, but he saw behind that manly image. Inside was chaos, loneliness and utter resentment for leaving.  
  
It was hell getting off that planet. Having to run in twenty degree weather only moments later to run in hundred degree weather. He almost died but he didn't care, as long as his flame was safe.  
  
That was all in the past. Riddick couldn't be any happier. He was the Lord Marshall and had the entire universe at his feet, not to mention having the most beautiful person in the universe by his side. Today was it, he was going to say it.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room opened. It was his flame. Courage ,he thought to himself. Riddick walked over and closed the door. He looked deep into those eyes and said "I love you Toombs."  
  
There was a pause before he got a reply , "I love you too Riddick and I want to be with you but what are we going to tell kyra. She thinks your in love with her since you got her from the underverse."  
  
"I don't care what you tell her, yes I care about her but you're all the woman I need," he said sharply. With that, Riddick grabbed Toombs and kissed him before throwing him on the bed.  
  
My flame-ing homosexual.


	2. Caught

This was intended to be a one-time deal but some people wanted another chapter.Hope you like it. On the side note, when I'm not logged in my review name is Tish.

* * *

**After a passionate night of love making, they are eating breakfast enjoying the breathtaking view from their balcony...**

"I always new you were an animal, Riddick." Toombs was satisfied; his flame went way beyond any man's expectations.

"I'm your animal babe."

With a sigh he looked at Riddick and said, "What are we going to tell Kyra?"

"Didn't I say don't worry about her?" he said in a warning tone.

"You know she wants to get with you. Can't really blame her though, who could resist your sweet ass." Riddick chuckled.

"She's going to slice my testicles in three when she finds out."

"I can handle her."

Toombs noticed Riddick staring at him.

"What?"

"Were you a guest star on Star Trek because your ass is out of this world!" He reached around, grabbed a handful and squeezed. Toombs turned the brightest shade of red.

"You have a one track mind don't ya?"

Riddick opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but stopped.

"What's the matter baby?"

He got a huge sly grin on his face and said "nothing." With out warning he shot up and went over the stereo to turn up the volume on his favorite song.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And i'm too sexy for milan too sexy for milan  
New york and japan  
And i'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way i'm disco dancing_

He ripped off his shirt causing Toombs to scream with laughter. He then twirled it around and threw to the ground. He took off his pants revealing his tight briefs.

_I'm a model you know what i mean  
And i do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And i'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

Turning around so his backside faced Toombs, he began to dance again.

He made his ass cheeks clap left, right, left, right. Then, he dropped to the floor and wiggled it.

"RIDDICK!" He turned towards the door and saw Kyra.


End file.
